clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ternville-McFlappingham International Airport
Ternville International Airport is a minor international airport serving the city of Ternville, located at the edge of the Housing District, 3 miles east of the city center.The airport has two runways, Runway 18R/36L (20,000 ft.) and Runway 18L/36R (21,700 ft.), and one main terminal. The airport is located at a height of 19,000 ft., the highest airport in the continent.The airport is served by eight airlines, MammothAir, StarJet, Air Antarctic, Club Penguin AirFlights, Dorkair.co.dk, UTA, CP Airways and MammothConnection. The airport is also a main base for Ternville's Air Force as well.The airport has the longest runways in the continent, as it is the highest in altitude, therefore,the low air density at this altitude makes a higher takeoff and landing true airspeed nessascary. Destinations Domestic Terminal *'SkyJet Airways': South Pole City-Metro, Newton Town, *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SkyUnion':Polaris *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SpiritAir':Gemini *'TransAir':Newton Town *'Peninsula Airlines':East Bank City *'Polar Airways':Gemini *'PenguinConnection operated by SkyUnion':South Pole City-Metro *'PenguinConnection operated by SpiritAir':Snowville, Penguville *'CityExpress Airways':South Pole City-Orion Freddy *'Club Penguin AirFlights':Club Penguin City, South Pole City-Metro *'StarJet':Snellville,Polaris,Snowville,Penguville,Glassyglow,Blizzardville *'CP Airways': Club Penguin City, Polaris,South Pole City-Metro *'Penguin Air': South Pole City * Mcdonalds airways: Anywhere it goes International Terminal *'Air Antarctic':Club Penguin City, Googolplex *'Dorkair.co.dk':Googolplex *'UTA':New Club Penguin, Satellite City *'Margate Antarctic Airlines':Margate City *'AirTerra':Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin *'FlyStar Airways':Flystar City *'Air Pengolia':Ulaansnowtar *'Air Calada':Torona-Persan *'Aer Frysland':Frostborough *'Pacifica Airlines':Zurich Central Terminal *'Air Ternville': South Pole City-Metro, Polaris, Snowville, Margate City,New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Club Penguin City, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Aquarius,Shiverpool,Philawind, Odewa, Torona-Persan, Lasoun, Googolplex, Frostborough, Afens, Denes,Zurich, TerraMount City,Mabila,Gemini,Half Pipe, GourdZoid,East Bank City,Flystar City, Penguville, Intake, Penguki, Arda,Akbaboy City, Enderby City, New Happyface City, Iceland, Fishwow (seasonal), Ulaanshowtar,Gentoo Island, Palm Island, Angel Island, Amery Island,V2V Island, New Ice Berg Island, Bezul City,Nib,Sparka,Frostize, New Con, Mcdonalds City Facilities The airport is 3 miles east of the city center,in the housing district and has two runways, Runway 18R/36L (12,000 ft.)and Runway 18L/36R (8,700 ft.).The airport has two terminals and is served by eight airlines.The airport's terminal has 9 gates and also has 8 waiting lounges as well. The airport has a JetzLounge operated by MammothAir and MammothConnection, a PolarLounge operated by Club Penguin AirFlights,a UnitedLounge operated by UTA, a CalcuLounge operated by Dorkair.co.dk, and a MargateClub operated by Margate Antarctic Airlines.The airport is serviced by the US Customs and also the Transportation Authority as well. The airport also serves as a main base for the Ternville Air Force. Passenger Terminals There are two passenger terminals, the Domestic Terminal and the International Terminal at the airport. Domestic Terminal The Domestic Terminal is the larger terminal at the airport, and is served by five airlines, MammothAir, MammothConnection, Club Penguin AirFlights, CP Airways, and StarJet. The terminal has ten gates, and has two airline lounges, a JetzLounge operated by MammothAir, and a PolarLounge operated by Club Penguin AirFlights.The terminal is also home to the airport's train stations, which operate direct services to the city center. There are also bus and taxi services available as well. International Terminal The International Terminal is the slightly smaller terminal, which operates only international flights. The terminal is served by five airlines, Air Antarctic, Dorkair.co.dk, UTA, Margate Antarctic Airlines and AirTerra. The terminal has 6 gates, and has 3 airline lounges, a MargateClub operated by Maragte Antarctic Airlines, a UnitedLounge operated by UTA and a CalcuLounge operated by Dorkair.co.dk.The terminal is serviced by the US Customs and is also the home to the airport's administration offices as well. Category:Airports Category:Places